


post lucem tenebrae

by angelaxy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angst and Feels, Fallen Angels, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: three lights in heavenonly two remainedone was fading awayalone, on earth
Relationships: Victor/Michiru/Jumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Memento Mori `, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	post lucem tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> This 'Light' prompt frustrates me bcs I have TOO MANY ideas and pairings I want to write, but this AU won me over bcs FEELS~ (though it hurts..)  
>  ~~and gotta cleanse my sin after previous fic. kidding, kidding hahaha~~
> 
> The angel's lore is my own mix & creation so I prefer to use 'No fandom' for this fic xD  
> I need to write these three in this fic to warm myself up for other planned WIP projects hehe  
> xoxo

Ever since the beginning of time, when angels were created, there were three lights that shone brighter amongst the angels, powerful, bright, blinding. But now, only two lights remained in heaven because she had fallen. There was a reason why her light was the brightest amongst angels, almost rivaling the Archangels’ and none would ever understand because they didn’t feel.

Unlike humans, angels did not sleep, or had the necessity to eat, or to _feel_.

A lone feather drifted down from _a falling star_ that burned bright across the black velvet sky, one that followed with a blood-curdling scream. The feather fell on the ground and became stained with dust and dirt, but most of the whiteness remained.

In the night sky, their powerful wings brought Victor and Jumin flying down and landed softly on the ground, where they found her alone, wandering in the middle of nowhere.

“Why…?” Victor asked her with a stern gaze, but he never meant to accuse or blame her, only that why did she have to fall?

Jumin’s stare drifted to her but then, confusion brimmed in his contemplative eyes. “Why must you feel? We should never feel emotions.” His voice was more accusatory than Victor’s but Jumin was always sincere, she knew.

Michiru turned around and smiled at both of them, a weary smile that she couldn’t hide. Not from the two angels who knew her too well. “It’s beyond my control, that’s all I have for an answer.”

Both angels remained silent, wings folded neatly.

“I’m bound to fall, Jumin. I feel, I love you two more than I love our Father and that was a sin.” Words spoken with a quiet voice, loud enough to be heard by them. Such a terrible tale, but it was the truth, to love — whether towards humans or angels — deemed as a sin for angels who were meant to be a heavenly device, nothing else.

Victor strode closer to her gracefully, his dark-midnight eyes peered over her shoulders. “Your wings.. Are you alright?” He then took her arm and healed the bloodied wounds, the impact from her Fall.

Her wings were tattered, Michiru wondered if she would be able to fly with these broken wings? With the white feathers scattered on the ground, the sight told her she would never be able to fly again. After all, she had fallen.

Jumin approached her side, caressing her feathers with soft gestures, though his eyes widened to see something. “Your wings are bleeding.” The words made Victor tense, pausing his healing to look over to the other angel. A mixture of anger and concern within his eyes, and Jumin nodded, sharing the same concerns. “I am able to heal the wings, to close her wounds at least.”

“You don’t have to, it’s my punishment.” Her arm began to struggle against Victor’s hold, but he kept it in place. Stronger than her almost-humanly strength.

“Do not move, you have no choice in this matter.” Victor nodded to Jumin and they both began to heal every wound and bruise with their angelic power, although it would never return her wings like how it was supposed to be.

As they were done and released her, she turned to Jumin with a pleading gaze. “Please, allow me just this once.” Without waiting for his response, she stood on her tiptoes and threw her arms around Jumin. “Thank you.” Michiru whispered in his ear — but the overwhelming emotions drove her to press her lips against his, nothing more than a brush of her lips yet it was everything she’d been dreaming of.

 _I love you_ , she whispered against Jumin’s lips.

Jumin went rigid but he did not pull her away, accepting the kiss. How could he not after hearing her sorrowful plea, the soft whisper of love? As soft as her feathers he caressed.

The kiss did not last long, she couldn’t kiss him longer without thinking of their impending separation, so she stepped closer to the other angel, curling her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for this, Victor. For all of this.” Then she pulled him down slightly to kiss him, the unfamiliar sting burned her eyes when she leaned away and stepped back from them.

 _I love you_ , she whispered against Victor’s lips.

Neither of them returned her kiss, they won’t know how to, or if they ever feel what she felt. Their acceptance was more than enough.

_Their first and last kisses._

A drop of crystalline tear gathered in the corner of her eye, tumbling down her cheek.

Her first tear.

Although Victor’s face remained cold, his dark eyes showed gentleness when he brushed the tear with his thumb. “Do not apologize to us, you’re the one who has to bear all this burden. Alone.”

So was Jumin, unexpectedly gentle as he stared down to her. “We’ll make certain you will be safe, and have a place to live. In any case, we cannot leave you wandering around without a place to go.”

Victor’s lips pressed in a grim line when he spoke, “I know of a church that will accept her, she will be taken care of there. Jumin, if you will?” The white wings behind his back spread wide with grace, then a single decisive flap, creating an enormous shadow on the ground as Victor floated off the earth.

Jumin stepped towards her to sweep her off into his arms with subtlety, being careful enough to not brush off her tattered wings. He unfolded his own wings to let them spread wide, like Victor’s, and they began to fly while Victor led them to the church he had in mind.

This would be the last time, she thought bitterly while her arms clung to him, eyes fixated on Jumin’s face then to Victor’s back. Her heart constricted so painfully, she almost couldn’t breathe. The Fall was nothing compared to a certain realization.

_No more flying with them._

A cruel consequence for falling in love.

After they helped her settle up, all sound and safe in the church, Michiru followed them outside, knowing it would be time for them to separate. They still had angelic missions to bear, messages to convey, humans to protect and demons to fight. An angel’s life that she had lost.

“The pastor has received my words, you will be alright here.” Victor muttered, averting his gaze to their surroundings as if to reassure himself it was truly safe here.

Jumin took out something from behind his jacket suit and she gasped a little. “Your blade should remain with you for protection. Demons and darkness always lurks on earth.” He reached for her hand and handed over the blade into her palm. His hands enveloped hers, lingered there for a moment. “Protect yourself.”

Michiru nodded, gripping the blade tightly and watched as both Jumin and Victor walked ahead of her. Their shoulders seemed slumping, not as proud as they should be. Of course she knew her Fall would affect them as well. They’d lost a partner who had been with them since their creations.

_A partner, nothing more?_

All the missions they went through together, all the time they spent in each other’s presence. Did it mean something for them? Michiru shook the thought away, of course it won’t. They shouldn’t feel anything, _or else_.

Angels should never feel love, she only happened to love them for too much it stained her angelic grace.

A bittersweet smile painted across her face, more humanly than the other two, then a deep inhale. “Jumin, Victor.. You should return to heaven, both of you, and never see me again.” Her voice was as soft as the whisper of night breeze, even she almost choked on the words. Michiru stared heavenward, up to the starry sky. Beautiful, but not as beautiful as heaven. “Please know that I never regretted this, loving you both might be my sin but I would still love even if I had a choice not to.”

That night, they parted ways.

In their absence, sometimes her heart was bleeding and the fallen angel cried tears of blood. The light in those eyes of hers might be fading, but it remained bright in her heart while humanity shackled her, the earth became her cage.

No one realized why the other two were also shining bright, even brighter now more than ever. Victor and Jumin hadn’t realized it themselves, but..

They loved her.

They had been in love with her this whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...  
> bcs I just can't let it end this way T_T  
> I.. just.. can't...


End file.
